Katherine Newday
Ultimate Godess of Rollenia and "First Creation" of Emperor Rollenium, Katherine Newday is known to have power equivalent to every one of the other Rollenian Goddesses and entities combined, supposedly excluding the Auorel Renata. Origin Though historians, mainstream texts and the religouss attest that Katherine Newday is a creation of Rollenium and one of the Rollenian Goddesses, her origin is actually unknown. While every other goddess has their own story of how they came into existance through Emperor Rollenium, Katherine Newday has simply "always been around". Role Katherine Newday is the Surpreme Steward of Emperor Rollenium. She handles about 90% of all political and realm issues, appoints the commander of the realm's security, and makes sure all of the other realms are in check. Most importantly, Katherine Newday's primary duty is to protect the Heart of Rollenia from forces like Lenora IJ HU and Lillian, who are two of the Rollenian Goddesses which want control for themselves. Prophecy: Calamity of the New Day Ancient and secret groups of the numerous realms of Rollenia foretell the coming of "Calamity of the New Day", a prophecy passed down since Generation Zero in Rollenian history. The story of the Calamity of the New Day tells of a day at the end of Rollenia where the supposed "True Heir of Rollenium", who is the next god of Rollenia, will appear at the Center Garden (Rollenia Palace) starting a new era of Generations. However, due to unknown reasons, the prophecy also tells of Katherine Newday taking Emperor Rollenium's place, becoming Auorel Rollenyur (God and Creator of Rollenia) which starts the Ultimate Rollenian War. This prophecy has been proclaimed false by the preists of The Rollenian Court, and the preists of the Clarian Court to the west. Ancient texts and stories tell of the Calamity of the New Day also happening during the beginning of Generation Zero, in which Rollenia was born. History The earilest recorded history of Katherine Newday is beleived to be a myth, as it is part of the prophecy of the "Calamity of the New Day". This story tells of Katherine revealing to Emperor Rollenium the presence of his supposed "true heir" in the nearby lands. Katherine then supposedly "presents the heir to the Emperor, returns to her balcony, and a new era is born through death." The preists of the Rollenian Court deny this story to be true, and claim the story is "not only written no where in the fabric of time in the universe, but there is also no room for it to exist." From an Interview with Baelin&Lonuma "It's a hidden story currently, but it's where the "Newday" part of Katherine's name comes from. Every few generations, Rollenia "Starts Over". It's the end of the last generation, and also the beginning of generation zero. After experiencing it the first time, Katherine Newday realized if the new princess continued to rule after Rollenium gave her his life force, all of the realm would come to an end because of a certain mistake she made. Katherine was barely able to save the realm the first time by giving herself up as god of the underworld, and wiping out every living creature in Rollenia. She then released all of her power at the princess, killing her, and reviving Rollenium as a new born child. This was how Rollenia started over, the start of a "New Day". Since then, every generation a new "heir of Rollenium" appears to take his place, and to prevent the heir from gaining Rollenium's power, Katherine sends Rollenium to the grave, and deals with the new heir herself. It then takes a lot of long complicated steps and years to bring the true Rollenium back again, which is why his name always changes. That is why Katherine watches Rollenium like a hawk 24-7 as well, because she is the only one who knows what the Calamity of the New Day really is." - Word from Word from Baelin&Lonuma's "Orc Overseer"